Stretching Paradise
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: SasuHina. Is Jiraiya's Icha Icha enough to poke Sasuke's manly passions for Hinata? You may not know it yet, but the sanin is as good as Dr. Phil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Dedicated to **_nappyhead_** for giving me the idea long ago on my Come Come Paradise fic. Thank you so much for the inspiration. This fic, by the way, is inspired from that fic of course.

Its been awhile since I've done a Naruto fic. I realized that I don't have a SasuHina pairing yet. I've done KakaHina –check, GaaHina –check, ChoHina –check. So there's Shika and Sasuke left. I only do Naruto bishies with Hinata. If you want, you could give me suggestions for other crack Hina pairings.

Thank you to all those who reviewed Heaven, a GaaHinaSasu. Though Hinata and Sasuke made love for a few times, the ending wasn't really fairytale-ish. So this one, you might expect, a good one. No tears please.

* * *

**_Icha Icha Paradaisu Come Come Paradise _**

* * *

Yawn.

Blink.

Yawn.

Uchiha Sasuke run his calloused palm down his handsome yet languid face, in the midst of being ashamed of his appearance and not caring at all. Boredom wasn't one of his favorite things and now definitely was a killer. In his usual days, yawning and groaning were not in his 'things-to-be-caught-doing' list. But now that he was alone, he knew he had to cut himself some slack.

Uninjured and rather sane, Sasuke knew he was up to any kind of mission. But ever since Peace spread throughout the countries, the thrill of life seemed to have left with the previous danger that had lurked in the land. Along with that thrill also left the stamina, motivation, the energy and all was replaced by absolute boredom, useless surveillance on watchtowers and more boredom. Sasuke even bet that young genins, silly pathetic dreamers they were, were given more responsibility of stupid fetch missions than high-ranked _–eherm–_ ninjas. Roll of eyes.

Another inevitable yawn escaped his lips and after that, he angrily grit his teeth. There just has to be something better than staring at Konoha's green forest alone at the tower, right? Groan. His sensitive hearing getting a bit of the town's normal routine, he groaned again. Same boring people. No, there wasn't anything better to do.

Damn restraining order. If only he didn't choose to be the rebel he was, he probably would turn out like that baka yet lucky Naruto who was fortunate enough to be in a journey with his foolish and pervert Sanin mentor. But he didn't regret doing all those crazy things –except now that it put him in such a monotonous life, maybe the power wasn't worth it. And they told him peace was better? Now he remembers why he chose power-crazed alter-ego. It was simply more exciting. Itachi was a real magnet for well-deserved adventure.

_"The law is the law," Kakashi told him. The jounin smirked, then added before he left, "This isn't a demotion. Consider this a break." _

_Law my ass_, Sasuke thought for the nth time. Besides, law couldn't be _this_ boring. Sasuke clenched his jaw. He stood up from the wooden stool he sat on and depressed on the planks of the watchtower. Might as well take a nap, he thought. Hawk eyes spied left and right and when he knew no one really saw him, he ignored his conscience and lay down the floor. A quick snooze on the job wouldn't hurt. _Don't worry much_, he convinced himself, _you're a ninja with exceptional skills. Consider this training._ On guard while sleeping. Shifting from one side to another, he finally found a comfortable position.

Unfortunately, unlucky son he was, sleep did not consume at all. Instead he lay wide-eyed on the floor, staring at the dusty roof of the watchtower, mind filed with thoughts of his conversation with Kakashi before he was sent to mission boredom.

_"And what do you expect me to do here while everybody's busy?" the raven-haired young man retorted angrily. His statement could be easily translated as: Why is Naruto getting all the fun? Most childish but Sasuke was stubborn. Of course, the older ninja knew of this. _

_"Get laid."_

"What the fu-" 

_"I'm serious," Kakashi's voice replied without emotion, his face covered entirely by his latest edition of Icha Icha Paradaisu. After turning a page, his eyes peeked up from the book and he snorted. "What's the matter? You're not twelve! You could at least get a girlfriend." _

_"But I do have a girl-" _

_Kakashi shook his head disappointedly and closed his book. "Let me give you a quick assessment, Sasuke."_

Sasuke raised a dark brow. "And you honestly think you're the right man to give me this 'assessment'? You don't even have a steady girlfriend yourself!" 

_Kakashi rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Look. What I'm saying here is that what you have with that Hyuga girl might be considered something special but the fact is, its not enough. Silence will never be enough, Sasuke." _

_"But we-" he was about to tell the man that he did kiss her once before but he realized that he shouldn't get too comfortable talking about his personal life with Kakashi, as much as the old man knew. _

_"Whatever," Kakashi replied with another roll of eyes. "All I know is, you shouldn't claim the Hyuga as a girlfriend when you barely know what it means. I prefer you call her 'best friend' or 'buddy.'"_

What is it about stereotype relationships anyway –the usual courtship stuff? Sasuke really didn't get it. Besides, he knew that Hinata felt things were okay between them. When they were together, the silence was considered as comfort and understanding. Right? Nothing was wrong with that! He liked to be with her and it seems that she liked to be with him too! He didn't know how else to put it. Sure she was his girlfriend –she touched his hand with such warmth one too many times before, and he kissed her on the lips (corner of those, actually), so they were an item. Right?

The boredom had seemed to left Sasuke and now he was replaced by a calm feeling. Why didn't he think of Hinata any sooner? She was a real good thing to muse about. Probably because she was weird for her taste. Deep, dark violet hare that fell down her elbows, pale yet soft skin, her cute nose and lips and her peculiar serene pearl eyes. Though the Hyugas had their fair share of oddness, Hinata struck a different force in him. Not the sexual way most of perverts out there would think of, but it was something undefined and indescribable. Maybe she was right to call them–

_"Soulmates," she whispered, her dainty yet skillful hand blindly reaching out through the green grass to hold his own. _

Holding hands were for girlfriends/boyfriends, right? It was warm –when they held hands. It was something they got accustomed to as they got to know each other better. When they held hands, he didn't find her skin or her presence foreign anymore. He felt her more like rest.

Sasuke closed his eyes and wished to have held her hand in the watchtower.

How could he ever regret doing all the mess he did? Good as a one man army, the lot of trouble he did was too infamous, he knew, especially what he did to Naruto, but it seems, now that he was in his present life, all were for a purpose.

If he hadn't been much of a shit head, he probably would have ended up like a good ninja that he was trained to be, well-practiced and at the top of his game, have all the fake friends he could have and yet, wouldn't be able to hear a gentle nymph whisper the word 'soulmates' to themselves. If he hadn't met and fought a terrible fatal war with Naruto, he couldn't have met Hinata, couldn't have known who she really was, couldn't have felt her aide him into full restoration –Sasuke suddenly felt grateful for the boredom Konoha offered him. Though there was a lot of dullness in his existence as of now, just the remembrance of the real Hinata once he went down from the watchtower was enough to sate him into a weak smile. Just thinking of Hinata made him think of a nice warm bed. Comfort, Hinata was. He wanted to be with her now.

Sasuke shifted on the wooden floor and turned to his side. As he settled in silence, his eyes noticed too quickly the colorful gloss cover of a very familiar book. Sasuke's eyes almost widened. Why the hell was Kakashi's book here? Maybe he left it when he was on guard… His arm stretched instantly, his fingers reaching out towards the book and in realization of what he was doing, his reach froze in midair. What the hell –he wasn't going to read this… right… Soon enough, the book was in his hands and he lay flat on his back, the book a ruler away from his face. His throat felt dry and his hands were sweaty as he read the bold title: _Icha Icha Paradaisu. _

* * *

If it weren't for the movement from the base of the watchtower, Sasuke wouldn't have stopped reading even if the sky grew dark. He had failed miserably to be a noble watchdog and occupied himself of the book. He scrambled to his feet and immediately looked down. On the ground he saw two figures and one of them was climbing up the ladder. As the climber approached, his nerves tingled and froze and made him pace almost back and forth on the little hut.

What to do? Should he hide the book or leave it there? But leaving it there would give the next guard the impression that he was reading it to pass his time, which wasn't a lie at all, but come on! No one else in Konoha would admittedly be so open being caught reading one of Jiraiya's blasted books! Only Kakashi had the guts for that! No wonder he kept a mask about his face! That cheater… As the intruder's presence came into fullness, the book was at once concealed inside the back of his dark shirt, trapped between his lower back and the garter of his boxers.

The stranger turned out to be Shikamaru. He let out a groan and went to the stool. "Hey… I'll be next here."

"Uh… yeah…" Sasuke muttered and motioned to leave.

"Oi, Uchiha," the ninja called. Having had Sauske's attention, Shikamaru grinned. "Someone's waiting for you downstairs. You should give her some credit for reminding me it was my turn. Kami I just knew you were enjoying your loneliness up here." Shikamaru winked at him. "The woman needs some lovin', I suppose?"

Sasuke blushed, failed miserably to hide it. Mumbling incoherent nothings, the flustered ninja climbed down slowly from the ladder. _No_. _Wrong_. Shikamaru shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have. His chest felt constricted with too much tension in wonder if Shikamaru knew he was reading the specific book. _No_. Hinata did not need some loving. _Kami, but did she?_ _Did she?_ The question took him by surprise, leaving his heart and mind in total blunder. Was he supposed to show her? But he was not even sure that he loved her… Maybe he did but it was difficult to define that certain emotion he tried so hard to erase from his vocabulary. **NO!** he mentally scolded himself. He was probably just too flooded with the explicit scenes of lovemaking found in the book. Yeah, most surely that was the reason. No other. No other…

When his feet finally met the ground, he turned around with much nervousness and came to look down on Hinata. At that specific moment he realized that he was taller than her petite form. A vision clouded his brain all of a sudden. He wondered if ever they would lay down in bed, would she allow him the comfort of cuddling her close like a child –oh Kami-sama, where did that come from?! He shook his head, disoriented. He was a mess, wasn't he…

"Sasuke-kun… are you alright?" Hinata frowned and reached out to put her palm against his forehead. When he winced, she drew it back quickly against her chest and blushed profusely. "Gomen-ne. You are feeling _that_ miserable?"

Was she teasing? He shook his head. _No_. Why were they standing here like this? He shook his head one last time and cleared his throat. "I apologize. I am not ill. At all." That book definitely wasn't going to be reread. How could it disorient him this much? How could it? It was too… embarrassing! He eased out an uneasy arm for her. "Let's?"

It took a while before Hinata took the notion that she was supposed to take his arm. Smiling faintly, she settled herself beside him as they walked, close against each other.

Sasuke was very aware of her nearness, his senses and skin seemed to have been extra attentive of her warmth and softness, it drove him quite wild in his mind. The confusion that built inside him sent warm jolts throughout his body, the most obvious evidence so far, was thankfully, a hard blush painted across his nose, ears and cheeks. It was as if he was to explode. He stole a quick glance at her and saw that she was perfectly calm. Putting his gaze back on the road before him, he clenched his jaw. Why was she so peaceful when he was here, just an inch –a breath away from her, and he was already going crazy? He wanted to commit harakiri then and there. How could Jiraiya –that good for nothing sonofabitch… have such an affect on him and his damn wretched body!

A firm tug on his arm stopped his steps. Unconsciously, he sent a furious glare at her direction with a very hard, "What?!"

Hinata's eyes widened again in shock and her warm grasp on his arm almost froze that instant he sent daggers her way. But she remained calm, took a deep breath before talking. "I understand you're not feeling well. We shall eat dinner together tomorrow then." She slid her hand from the corner of his arm and made a bow. "I will head home. Goodnight."

Sasuke stunned as he watched her frame disappearing in front of him. What just happened? Looking around his surroundings, he realized that he was in the middle of somewhere not quite directed towards a restaurant they were supposed to dine in. Now it was his eyes that widened in surprise. How stupid of him! And he scared her in the process… Without second thoughts, he went after where she had gone, hoping that she wasn't angry with him. He just couldn't risk it.

Hinata wasn't timid as she used to be, he reminded himself. She was stronger now, yes, but something about her told him that she still was delicate and he… just wanted to take care of her. He didn't want her mad. As much as he didn't care what other people thought about him and his shitty life, it was Hinata, he found out, he didn't want to disgruntle. He didn't want to burden her with his life, his emotions and his self-inflicted problems. Hinata was breath of fresh air –how could he drive her away? But _now_ seems proof of that, he just scared her... because he was starting to think some ungentlemanly things about her. CURSE that Jiraiya, wherever he is!

_"Why are you here? I don't need this," he replied simply, not even bothering to look at her face. He gazed out the window that gave him a view of Konoha's life –which he really didn't want to see right now. Her presence was annoying him, softening him it made him angry. "I don't need you." She was supposed to cry and she did –but she didn't exactly convulse into helpless girl-sobbing. Instead his peripheral vision have him a perfect heart-striking pose –big teardrops that brimmed on her eyes fell without shame on her cheeks and she blushed, wiped them away with shaking fingers and nodded. Her intention to look strong made him clench his fist –she was affecting him. _

_And… she was supposed to leave, but she didn't. _

_"Let me… help you, Sasuke," her small voice spoke, wavering, pleading and clanking against his strong hard walls. She took a step forward. "Please…" _

_But he was Uchiha Sasuke. Nobody deserved the access she was asking of him. He raised a brow and finally looked at her. "And why should I let you help me?" _

_"Because I don't want to fail myself again."_

Her answer came too direct that it took a while before Sasuke realized she actually did answer back. He expected more weeping and a breath-taking walk-out, but she stood there, a few meters away from his bed where he recovered without progress. He didn't know how to react to her response –in fact, smart ass that he was, he didn't know what to assess of her statement. But she spoke further, before he even got to think of a snap. 

_"All my life, I've wanted to reach out to someone, to hold him, to be with him, to _love_ him," she whispered, only good for him to hear. "I tried. But I was a coward. And when he left, I knew that I have failed. I am good for nothing…" _

_"You wasted your life for someone a fool like Naruto!" he retorted with mockery. He snickered. "You're pathetic…!"_

_"I know!" Hinata exclaimed, looking him in the eyes, that the strength of her gaze making him the one to turn away. "That's why I want to change. I want a difference. I don't want to sulk with the bitter taste of my defeat. Let me help you–" _

_It angered him even more. "Many people are suffering more than I am, why not help them? I am not completely helpless!" he growled, the intensity of his aura knocking over the flower vase that she gave him on the end table. The sound of the vase clunking against the table, the water against the floor, the ruffle of flowers in disarray managed to break the strain on his part. He took a deep breath, stared at her. "Why _me_?" _

Now he thought of it, maybe he wanted her in his life since then.

_She walked closer and he almost grimaced, but she only came to reach out to put the vase back in order, the flowers back in place. As she held the stems that held the colorful petals in beautiful collection, she sighed. "Because you're you. We can do it together, I know." She looked at him bravely and smiled. "You might not admit it, but I can see how you are pained by everything around you. I am not pitying you, though." _

_"Then why?" _

_"Don't you understand… By helping you, I also heal myself…" _

Sasuke groaned mentally, the remembrance of what transpired between them that changed everything, gave him goosebumps. How could he ever forget that? That was when he changed. That was the both of them changed. And now, just because of that stupid book, he was close to losing her! "Hinata!" he called out, forgetting of all the people that could hear him. His feet was lightning and it did not take long for him to catch up with her. He instantly grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Wait!"

Hinata, most patient, just appeared to be surprised that he ran after her. "Sasuke-kun! What is the matter? You should go home and rest…"

"No!" he cut her off immediately, as if he ran out of time. "Come with me. I'm starved. I promised you dinner."

"No you didn't promise me dinner…"

"Yes I did. And you forgot about it?" he asked, trying to sound firm.

Hinata giggled softly. "Whatever could be happening to you, Sasuke?" She took hold of his arm and nodded. "Very well, I'll have dinner with you. But before that, you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You have to tell me what got you so worked up." Hinata smiled sweetly at him. "No escaping that, Sasuke. Now, let's eat."

All Uchiha Sasuke was able to do was gulp as he felt the object that was still intact on his back. Damn. He knew he couldn't lie to her for long.

**Damn you to hell, Jiraiya!!!**

Sasuke sighed as he was the one to be dragged by Hinata in a random restaurant. With another sulky exhale, he thought, _Come, Come, _ _Paradise__… _

* * *

A.N. If you want update, you have to review!! Thank you very much!! Future chapters will probably include a M-rated one… wink-wink. Please if you have any ideas to make the fic better, naughty ideas for cute hot lemons, good darn plot, share it with me! I'll be waiting!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Title on movie mentioned in story also not mine.

* * *

A.N. Thank you, guys, for the reviews. You all made me happy. Hope you'd all like this as well. Sorry for the late update; I've been very lazy and I've no other excuse. Mwahugz.

Of course, a belated merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone!!!

* * *

Despite the nervousness that kept bubbling in his gut, Sasuke felt like grinning as he observed Hinata –his 'girlfriend', bite her lower lip, a deep blush making its way up her cheeks. He wanted to tell her 'I told you so' but he kept silent and contented himself watching her cute bafflement. But he wasn't entirely an insane sadist. She was simply being herself, cute, innocent and… so damn charming. When she raised her eyes to look at him and met with his gaze, she buried her face against the book to conceal her embarrassment. This time, he couldn't help but to snicker. "Is it _that_ bad?"

"Uh… w-well…"

Now she was nervous? The corner of his lips lifted in amusement. "I thought you didn't stutter anymore…"

"I d-don't…!" she replied, setting the book down on the table. Her hand was shamefully plastered on the book's cover. She sighed and settled back on the soft cushion of the chair. "What is taking our orders so long?"

Sasuke groaned. She obviously changed the subject. He reached out and retrieved the book from her hands and hid it under the table. "_Relax_. You _that_ hungry?"

After looking left and right, she finally gazed at him and smiled. "That was weird, huh?"

_The book, of course_. Sasuke shrugged. "Well… we're not exactly children now, aren't we?"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at his response. "Sasuke!" she gasped, taking hold of his fists on the table. "What has Jiraiya done to you!"

"That sonova–" Sasuke was about to be angry and curse the sanin when he noticed that the sparkle on Hinata's eyes were of a different shimmer. Was she actually teasing him about that? He snorted. "Nice one, Hinata…" he sarcastically replied, but grinned afterwards. She was laughing softly now, her pale hand covering her pretty mouth. Seeing her like this was very… _comforting_, he thought to himself. So comforting that he wanted to stretch out his hands, the ones she touched earlier, to hold her face and embrace her. When she finally recovered from her laugh trip, he dared himself to do what he just thought. Capturing her hands in his, he marveled at the sudden surprise on her face. But she relaxed soon enough but he didn't let go of her. Squeezing her hands softly, he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Hinata…?"

"Yes?"

"You've become so brave," Sasuke said as he was consumed by her pearl gaze. "You _are_ brave."

Hinata pressed his fingers in return. "Believe it or not, so are you."

* * *

"Is there a story at all?"

"Uh… well, yeah."

"Ah… So its not PWP."

"PWP?"

"Porn Without Plot. Well, the part you made me read fell in that category so I was just wondering if the whole book was about… sex."

Sasuke felt his breath hitch. He suddenly felt jittery at her mention of the 's' word.

"Um… Sasuke... can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Have you ever done those kind of things…? Its okay if you don't answer… I just want to know. I just don't know anybody doing all those things –"

"No."

"Really?"

"I haven't been around anyone else since I came back, have I?"

"Oh…" she blushed. "Well do you want to?"

Sasuke's choked on his own breath. "W-what?"

Her eyes shined hurt. "You don't want me?"

His heart was definitely on a race. His eyes widened, his sharingan activated and it had somehow warped them into a dimension where they were surrounded by a warm color of red, the color of passion, candles and silky sheets all over the floor. Hinata, the muse was smiling up at him, blushing wildly, close to match the faint crimson around them. He was getting warm, fast and hard. "A-are… are you sure?"

"Sasuke-kun… You don't want me?" She bit her lip playfully.

"I… I do!"

There was no reply and their world paused – no breaths, no sounds, no blinking. Even his heart, Sasuke noticed, failed to beat all of a sudden and all he could see that moved were three pale slim fingers, slowly moving up to reach out on a zipper, pulling effortlessly down, exposing a blurred vision of flesh and blush. "Hinata," his voice wavered, unable to move and respond. He was unsteady and bedazzled _–what to do?_ Before he could do anything and before he could see the fullness of the exposed chest, she had pressed herself against his body, pressing hard. "Ugh…"

"Did I hear you right?" her voice asked, each tone submerged with pure female seduction. "You want… me?"

Sasuke grunted then, the length on his trousers hurting like hell, wanting release. Words were unnecessary, he knew, and he replied with another deep groan, pulling her physically closer as possible to make her gasp. Instantly he buried his face against her long dark purple hair, filling his brain with her smell of addicting jasmine. He wanted this. He wanted her. How long…? He wanted this! He can't stop thinking about it. He wants this! He would always want this. _Always_. His thoughts came together with his hips, grinding hard against hers, moaning and echoing all around him.

Hinata let out a breathy laugh, squeezed out from her moans of pleasure and want, and pulled his face down for a rough kiss. She pulled from him and he growled though dazed and she licked his lips, making sure her breath was hot against his mouth, she whispered, "I want you, too…"

* * *

It felt awkward, it was expected. Sasuke mentally cursed himself as he felt himself blush furiously as she grabbed his arm and snaked her own around it. He swallowed hard as she pressed against him plainly, unconsciously trapping his bicep between the valley of her breasts. There was a jacket, yes, but he knew too well the way those felt…

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her crystal eyes peering up a little to look at him. Hinata gave him a knowing look and raised her brow. "You're at it again with that mood. Does the watchtower do that to you on purpose?"

Staring at her like that, she looking so innocent and nice, his arm between her bosom, made him feel fuzzy and warm he had to sigh. She trusted him. He shook his head and gave her a faint smile. The watchtower had to be the excuse for his behavior. For now. Not the damn book that was again hidden at his back, between skin and garter –he didn't put it back where he first found it, let whoever left it think that Shikamaru was the one who stole it. Surely he would tell her that his peculiar behavior resulted from severe boredom and not from getting pestered by pleasurable fantasies of her, his Hinata, kissing and well, um… doing _it_.

Sasuke had never been more perplexed since he woke up that morning from that strange, erotic dream after they had dinner last night. And now he was his own tug-of-war, unable to decide which side to let himself get into. Should he actually try something with her? It was obvious that they were very close. They addressed each other as 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' after all, right? But it _did_ feel weird, because his other side, probably his conscience was telling him to be guilty and be ashamed of himself. What kind of boyfriend was he anyway? Truthfully, he was more like a best _friend_. His conscience was not letting him rest, kept on repeating that if it weren't for that stupid Icha Icha book, he wouldn't have even have entertained such naughty, dirty, steamy thoughts inside his head.

It felt crazy. He never thought about having sex before. Sure young men his age were probably active like hell but he really didn't care. Besides, when he was younger, his main mission was to defeat and exterminate his only brother and family –not procreate. Dying in the process was inevitable then and Sasuke was more than glad to agree to the possible conclusion. He had thought that he did not want to live as a lone heir and he did not want to revive the Uchiha Clan. What good was it, he had pondered, if evil was always to come out from their kind? He made peace with himself that he chose to die alone thus taking his family name with him. It was the ultimate plan.

_But_… that was before Hinata came into his life.

Sasuke blushed again at the thought. As much as he dwelled much in self-depression and pity, his body and soul chose to live through Hinata. Their time together, healing together, lead to so many bright alternatives in his life. He learned to get along with her and so he did with other people other than friends, learned to know someone purposely, learned to smile, learned to eat without getting too serious, learned to hope, learned to breathe without a death wish, and learned to get close –to touch and be touched. There were no definite remembrances as of how things had come this great and far, but the whole effect of it always brought melodious beats in his heart. He did not need to find a reason for the good change in him that had happened, all he had to do was look at Hinata and he knew he had always known it was her –the answer, the one, the heart.

Sasuke drew his arm from its comfort and wrapped it around her shoulders as they strolled. They were going to a store to buy some snacks to eat at his place. It was movie night at his place. Well, movie night was actually a cover-up name for 'inspection night.' Ever since he had been kept in Konoha by the council, they always sent a high-ranked ninja to take a survey at his place to make sure he was not up to trouble. To make sure, actually, that he was still in town. Sasuke's punishment was to never leave Konoha.

"Don't worry," she said softly, putting an arm around his back. "They won't stay for long." Seeing him nod, she smiled. "What's our movie theme for tonight?"

Horror movies instantly came to his mind. "Something scary?" He'd want that because he knew that Hinata could be easily frightened by shocking sound effects. She'd leap and clutch him tight like a teddy bear, pressing close, almost too close to kiss… _You devil._ He smacked himself mentally and gazed down at her. "Or something else…?"

Hinata smiled. "Maybe you want to rent some porn, huh?"

"What!" he exclaimed with a tease and tightened his arm on her shoulders, pulling her closer. He gave her the 'serious-Sasuke' look and smirked. "You want to see me getting hot?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she blushed and she punched him lightly on the chest. "Sorry, dear, your evil look doesn't work on me anymore." She giggled and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Before he completely dazed out from the simple kiss, he swallowed hard and leaned down to give her a real kiss, full and sweet on the lips, not caring if they were in public, and thought, _The hell with them_, but before he could even breathe, the slick girl had slipped from his grasp and pulled his hand towards the store.

_Darn_.

* * *

Hinata unconsciously chewed on her lip as they walked to his house. She couldn't breathe properly, she noticed, because her chest felt tight and it feels like she had been holding her breath since forever. They were a pair of silence, their previous state before getting so close. But she couldn't talk, she was afraid to because she knew she was going to stutter. She wouldn't want to slip with her speech just because of that little display they did in public.

Not that they haven't held hands and stood that close with each other before but they never really did in public. And she kissed him! She thought she could just laugh it off and joke about it but she couldn't. All she could think afterwards was how nice it felt to get close with him, to relish the familiarity they had with each other. They were really getting somewhere. They kissed before –but even that had been an innocent mistake, she was just about to kiss him goodnight on the cheek as he was getting all jittery about their first date out and he obviously was too nervous because somewhere in that moment, her lips landed on his. It was sweet and memorable yet way too short.

She stole a glance at her side and saw that Sasuke's steps weren't as confident and stealthy as usual. She could hear the unspoken uneasiness his aura vibrated off. He was swinging the groceries with his other hand and his other fist was unable to decide if it should go inside his pocket or to just stay still. Poor Sasuke –he must have been as confused as she was. But honestly, Hinata really didn't know what to think and feel. But she remembered perfectly the way he had been occupied with shock when she kissed him that he actually thought of kissing her in return. Her heart beat faster. What to think, what to feel…

Stealing another gaze on his frame, she indulged the feeling of 'first love' where her heart pumped twice as fast and flamed with much feeling that it made her whole face flush. It felt light and yet heavy, fuzzy and soft inside the chest. Being friends with him was a sure bet, but falling in love with him was something unexpected. _Yes_, her mind and heart agreed, _you love him_. Was love really sweeter the second time around…?

Hinata knew she took a leap when she decided to become friends with him. Whoever thought the 'fragile, innocent heiress' could do more than stutter? Now she was girlfriend to the Uchiha! Was she to take another fall? Was he going to catch her… There might be consequences and she could never really predict what was going to happen in their relationship.  
_  
But_, Hinata thought seriously, taking her place beside Sasuke and taking his arm to embrace again and rediscovered how it felt just right to be with him, _I want to try._

"What horror flick are we going to rent, Sasuke?"

* * *

"Okay… it seems there had been no kinky sex here yet," Kakashi said flatly as he stepped out of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke glared at the jounin. He noticed that Hinata was flushed and wasn't looking at him again. Anger boiled in his veins. He felt a nerve ticking on his temple with impatience. Besides, wasn't he supposed to leave now? He hopped from the sofa where he sat and went to the door. Crossing his arms across his chest, he growled. "The inspection hour is over. You're free to get on your way, _Hatake_." However, the idiot teacher did not walk through the front door. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Kakashi, that bastard, walk casually to the couch and sat beside Hinata and worse –spread his arms wide across the back cushion. The nerve just popped. "_Kuso_, Hatake, get out of my house!"

"Relax, _Uchiha_," Kakashi said, not even looking at him. He turned to Hinata and gave her a wink. "What are we watching tonight, love?"

Hinata blushed and uneasily reached out for the cd case. "Shake, Rattle and Roll 28…"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "_Kami-sama_!" he exclaimed with surprise and turned to briefly gaze at a furious Sasuke who was still too stunned at the door. "She's not stuttering anymore!"

"Get… the… HELL OUTTA HERE, YOU SON OF A-"

"What's the matter? Its not like you guys are going to have sex while watching the movie, right?" Kakashi asked, his eyes twinkling. He shrugged and leaned back. "Would you be the cute gal that you are and play the movie, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, red as a tomato, pressed play on the remote control for the DVD.

Before Sasuke erupted, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _One_, he knew that they should have watched during the inspection. _Two_, he should have cuddled with Hinata in while watching. _Three_, he _should_ have let Kakashi see them get real close. _Four_, Kakashi is _flirting_ with _Hinata_. Five, the idiot was doing it in _his_ face. _Five_, that bastard was actually going to put that slinky arm around _his_ _girlfriend's_ shoulders! He jumped on his feet and crashed his butt between Kakashi and Hinata. Giving Kakashi a glare, he snorted and put _his_ arm around Hinata as Kakashi's arm was around his shoulders. He would have to do this to keep her safe, not that he had any complaints though. _Be calm_, he told himself. _Don't mind the old geezer. He just doesn't have anyone else to annoy._ "Are you okay? Excuse the old man. He's a natural born pervert." He heard the jounin snicker.

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Do you want some of the snacks we bought? You brought it in the kitchen so I'll get it."

"Probably later. How about you?"

"Later is better," she said, leaning back on him. She drew closer against him and whispered, "Your former teacher really likes you, _ne_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took one of her hands in his, his fingers playing with hers. "Likes to annoy me, yes." He blushed and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry. About him, I mean."

Hinata squeezed his fingers and grinned. "Its okay. We really weren't going to have sex during the movie anyway, right?"

Sasuke snorted. "I was planning it the whole time. Just jokin–" His whole being felt electrified as he watched her pearl eyes widen with shock. Her pale skin creamed to a flush. Gazing at her parted lips, the world suddenly disappeared. He leaned down for a real kiss but someone had suddenly jerked beside him. Sasuke's felt the volcano erupting again as he turned to look at his side.

"_Gomen-ne_! It was a scary scene!" Kakashi exclaimed with a mock voice. He withdrew his arm Sasuke's shoulder. "You guys stop talking. Don't you know that's annoying? And disrespectful? I'm watching this, you know."

"Like you haven't been disrespectful the entire night?" Sasuke snapped. "If I were you, I'd shut up before I throw you out." He turned to the television.

"A new person indeed," Kakashi remarked as he watched the movie again.

* * *

Sometime after the movie, Kakashi waited on the door with smiling eyes. "Let me walk you home, Hinata-chan –"

After a shove, a door was closed with a slam.

A snicker in the night, a ninja went back home alone.

* * *

Sasuke let out a growl of satisfaction as he locked his door. He didn't notice that he growled one too many times this day. Finally, some time alone. Without anything to intervene. He went to the kitchen where Hinata was and sat down on a chair as he watched her get things done in his kitchen. "Hungry, huh?" He smiled to himself, completely forgetting about his anger for the jounin. He liked seeing Hinata in his house. With her here, it felt homey.

"Actually," she said, closing the lid of the bento box she just made from the food they bought. "This is for your dinner tomorrow. You can eat the snacks now if you like." She put it inside the refrigerator. "Sushi's fine, right?"

"Dinner?" Did that mean…?

"Well… I can't meet you tomorrow," Hinata replied, cleaning the area where she prepared his meal. She was familiar with the small kitchen, more than she was with the one at the mansion. She gave him a smile. "What's with the serious face again?"

"Why? What –I mean, are you going somewhere?" Sasuke felt his face was warm because of his flustered words.

"No. 'Tou-san wants to hold a family meeting tomorrow."

"Ah…" So that meant no dinner with her tomorrow night. Hiashi means off-limits. No Hinata. _Damn_. What was he supposed to do now? After the watchtower, maybe he could just commit hara-kiri. Yes, probably hara-kiri…

"Oh god, I got to get home!" Hinata yelped all of a sudden.

"I'll… walk you home." Hara-kiri… He'll do it fast and quick.

"No need. It'll be quicker if I go alone," she said, walking towards the front door. "You could see me out?"

Sasuke jumped to his feet and quickly went to the door. "I'll walk you home."

"No. I said I'll be fine alone."

"Please-"

"No. I'm not a baby."

"Fine." _Jump, boy. Its now or never._

"Fine-" he cut her off with a kiss, his arms trapping her in a tight embrace.

Sasuke felt like he was to die. This was fantastic. He knew he was going to make a habit out of this.

_You devil._

_Oh you bet I am_, he thought as he deepened the kiss, letting instinct move his lips. He then paused for air, licked his lips and was about to indulge himself again when a finger stopped his mouth from its assault. He frowned at her, an irritated look across his features. But inside he was grinning, laughing happily, doing a victory dance –she looked beautiful after the kiss. More beautiful than she always is. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen and redder, and her eyes were dazed. He liked it. "What?" he asked against the finger, trying to sound impatient. But he could stare at her like this forever.

"Don't ever think of something suicidal while I'm gone," she said breathily, tracing his lower lip gently. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She bravely embraced him back and pulled him lower to whisper, "I love you…"

Sasuke smirked, pulled her harder against his frame and kissed her hard on the lips. Did she really have to go home? This was bliss. "Hinata," he groaned between kisses, "I-"

"Really need to go home," she interrupted him, pushing him away from her. She pressed her lips together as he pulled her for another kiss. "Sasuke…"

"Do you really?"

"Love you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled, gave her one quick peck on the lips and let her go. "You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" He certainly would want more kissing.

"I'm sure," she replied while she fixed her clothes that got too out of place because of the young man's death grip. She bit her lip and turned for the door. "Goodnight."

"G-goodnight," he said, feeling the emptiness clouding his senses as she turned to leave. Sadness consuming him when her retreating figure disappeared in the night. He could spy on her but she'd get mad if she found out. He noticed that his body felt cold –it wanted more heat from her. Something was missing already.

_She loved him!_

Sasuke closed the door with a sigh, felt defeated as he went to his room. Lights still open, he lay like a lump of lifeless rock on the futon and groaned. He closed his eyes briefly, only to have images of her flash right in front of his eyes. His previous dream this morning occurred like a drug and his body reacted without restrain. It was clear now. After the kiss, after knowing she loved him, after everything –he needed her. More than he should.

An idea occurred to him as his body felt aware of the foreign object that was still in his clothing. Reaching behind to get it, he felt nervous and guilty. This wont be too bad an idea, right? Its not like he was actually getting addicted to it… Besides, its just the second night… Opening the book on the folded page where he had stopped earlier, his eyes began to read, while one of his hands reached below, creeping under his boxers to grasp the length of what he had become… and started to grasp and pull with desperate need.

It would be a simple procedure, this task towards release.

Change the woman's name into 'Hinata' and voila…!!!

"Mmmmhhh…"_ Come, come, Paradise…_

* * *

A.N. Don't worry, I'm going to plot the M part soon enough. Just want to put even a little substance to it, hehehe. Reviews please!! Tell me what you think!! Mwahugz to you all!! 


	3. Shikaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

A.N. Hope you guys like this as well. And yeah, OOC-ness ahead. If you don't like, go away. I don't need flames. Got too much of shit happening in my life.

Love you guys.

This is dedicated especially to _shikaruto_ who inspired me for this watchtower chapter.

**

* * *

To shikaruto**

* * *

There was nothing wrong with what he did last night. A usual need to fulfill an urge. It was just like eating. He was hungry, he needed to feed. Well, the carnal hunger, that one. Almost every man does that! No, absolutely nothing wrong.

_Besides_…

He was feeling rather… _great_. He woke up this morning with a feeling of two-thumbs-up, and he swore the sky was bluer today. His reflexes were extra smooth, his feet were twice as stealthy, and his breathing was perfect. His body was content. It was consolation for last night, his self-gratifying experience taking its good toll on him. Personal sex was good a bit, after all.

It was just that his conscience kept nagging him this morning. _You used her, you devil, you used her!!!_ It kept resounding in his head. He would fight it off with a katana in his mind, saying, _you enjoyed it too, you asshole! Stop pestering me!_

_Besides_…

_She's my girl. Hinata and I kissed. We are more than official. We're a couple. We're together_. Really together. For as long as they would be seen together, the word 'friend', 'guy friend', 'buddy' would never pop up. He would simply make sure of it. There was nothing wrong for thinking that she was the one he was having… (he blushed, unable to continue with necessary thoughts and _word_) with last night.

It was fun being out of character, he decided. It felt like he was breaking rules. And who the fuck ever told him that it was wrong for a boy to blush? From now on, he told himself mentally, blush whenever you like.

_You went overboard over that one, you dickhead. That sounded gay rather than being liberated._

Sasuke groaned and had to agree. Okay, so maybe he won't blush every time he thinks he ought to blush. Let it be. Just don't stop it. _Kami-sama_, what is it with blushing.

He sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Watchtower again this afternoon and the stillness of the place started the ritual of boredom. He yawned. _The Book_ was tempting him again. It was at the same place it was, on the base of his spine, held tight by his boxers and sweat. But he stopped himself. If ever he was going to read another chapter, he would waste a moment there. It felt like each word he read drew him closer to the last chapter and somehow, he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to get tired of it.

Dark eyes scanning left and right at the trees and mountains, he knew there was no danger to come. No trouble would befall Konoha. Unless it was he who would make a fuss. He groaned. There was no point in doing this, this guarding thing, but if ever he voiced out what he thought, a very aged yet young fist would land on the top of his raven head. Tsunade was getting stricter and stricter every time he saw her.

_Ugh_. He wanted to see Hinata. Maybe he could sneak off and meet her some place? He smiled to himself. Hiashi wouldn't mind him interrupting the family conference, would he?

His stomach grumbled unexpectedly.

"Kuso…" he whispered with a grunt. He leaned forward on the wooden borders of the tower and grunted again when the same grumble echoed in his ears. His eyes quickly found the special bento box his girlfriend prepared for him last night. But that was for dinner!

Sigh. What will be for lunch…?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Both ears twitched, his shoulders jumped, and the hair at the back of his neck went up. The voice made his eyes wide and he blushed. He suppressed the strong urge to grin as he gazed down at the bottom of the tower where the savior stood.

"Hinata!"

What will be for lunch???

"Hinata," he repeated to himself and prepared to go down when she waved him off. "Why?" he asked, one of his legs already hanging down for a step. "Only came to say hi?" He hoped his disappointment was not that obvious.

"No, you idiot," she replied with her usual voice, knowing he could hear her no matter how the long the distance between them was. "I'm coming up there. Just wait a minute!" She poised herself for the long climb.

The Uchiha unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her dark head ascend up the ladder, his breaths coming in short pants. "Be careful," he called to her. He saw her stop her movements, raised her gaze to meet his. The girl rolled her eyes and then resumed climbing. She was too stubborn nowadays. He hoisted her up as she came close to his feet, pulling her against him safely away from the edge.

"Hmm…" he moaned into her hair as he did not let go of her. He squeezed her tightly against him. "Smell good…"

"Sasuke… I think…"

"Give it to me, Hinata…" he said with a deep voice, almost growled it out.

Hinata gasped.

Sasuke drew away from her hair and looked at her. Her face was flushed. Inwardly, yet another victory dance was being executed in the brain. But the hunger was evident. He smiled faintly at her. "I know you brought me lunch."

* * *

_Oh right, he was talking about the lunch._

Hinata smiled, ignored that she forced it, and nodded politely. She pulled away from his embrace and went to sit at the stool while he immediately sat on the floor beside it. She took her rucksack from her back and pulled out the bento box she did prepare for him. As she held it out to him, he took it like a child, with a shy smile on his face (and was he blushing???) and opened it quickly. She watched him with a small grin, happy that he liked what she prepared for him. Well, he did eat almost everything she made. It could be burnt weeds and he would still probably eat it. And he _was_ eating the lunch like a selfish kid. Didn't care someone was watching him. "Like it?" she teased, interrupting his feast.

Sasuke paused instantly and snickered as his gaze met hers. After swallowing what was in his mouth, he chuckled. "_Gomen-ne_," he apologized. He pushed the box on his lap a little towards her direction. "Share?" When she shook her head, he blushed. "Again, I'm sorry. I was really hungry and…" He stopped talking and popped a gyoza into his mouth. "You're the best cook there is, Hinata." He gave her a wink and took a piece of something on the box. He lifted the chopsticks an inch close to her face. "_Unagi_?"

Hinata grimaced at the piece of eel. "I still do not eat that."

Sasuke snickered at her and ate the seafood with happy eyes.

"Tease," she said with double-meaning.

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't come today?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from the floor. He really did finish eating before getting in on a conversation with her. He just might get too distracted for… _further plans_. "The boss changed his mind?" he asked, referring of course to her father.

"Actually, I was on my way to Tsunade-sama's. Otou-san asked me to do a favor for him. 'Top Secret', he told me," Hinata said, placing the empty bento box back inside her rucksack. "The meeting is still set for tonight. Besides, I knew you would starve yourself up here."

So she still thought he was suicidal. Well, he still was. A little. "So 'Top Secret', huh?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her backpack. "I wonder what business does he want with the old woman."

"You know Otou-san. Could be my death and he still wouldn't tell me."

"What do you think it is? Is the package heavy?"

"Well, mister nosy, no. The package isn't heavy," Hinata said, standing up. She smoothed her clothes. "I better get going."

"Did your father say if it was urgent?"

"No-"

"Then stay here with me for a while," he said, blocking the way back down. He took a step forward, his face with a serious look. "You didn't really think I would let you get down just like that, did you?"

Hinata faked a laugh and shrugged. "Haha… I came by just to feed you lunch. Nothing else." In the blink of her pearl eyes, she was enveloped in another embrace, but this time, she could not breathe. "S-Sasuke…!"

"Did you think I forgot?" he asked, his voice hot in her ear. His hands snaked to the curves of her sides. He pressed his palms hard against her hips and grinned. "Hinata…" he groaned. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Where's the senzai, hmm?"

And she was _just_ about to feel hot. She rolled her eyes and followed the path of his hands on her sides, almost sliding on the slits of her pockets. Digging for the small pouch she brought, she pulled it out and groaned. "These were mine." She pouted. "Tease."

"What's yours is mine, Hinata," he whispered, taking the small bundle from her fingers. He leapt back, now sitting on the stool and took a piece. He was about to put it in his mouth but he stopped. She was glaring at him like an adult would do to a naughty child who got away with trouble without sweat. He reappeared in front of her, trapped her in another body-crushing embrace and pushed the small piece of sweet against her flush lips and smiled. "And what's mine is yours." He ate the hanging half from her mouth, letting their lips press against each other.

* * *

What ensued after that was a heavy session of kissing. But they _did_ down the sweet food first, gazed into each other's eyes, almost laughed softly together, gazed at each other again and then, went for the kill like there was no tomorrow. Their lips connected in perfect harmony, moving and moving, bodies pressing against each other closer. It was hard to think for them, the sweetness of the treat and the kiss itself fogging their brains.

Sasuke licked her lips, felt something hot build inside him, and when she parted her mouth to breathe, he invaded her mouth again, wanting more of the tingly sensation he was feeling all over his body. Her tongue responded soon the moment he massaged it with his, and he had to groan loudly –it was too much. He was hard in a heartbeat. Hinata gasped, really gasped, but he closed his eyes, kissed her hard and pulled her closer. She was definitely not going anywhere.

When she moaned, he twitched, all of him did, and they moaned louder. He squeezed her closer with his arms, his hands locking hard around her softness. His fingers started to massage, not her firm soft tight behind, but the outline of her trousers at the base of her spine, the spot where it edged to cover her southern privates. She melted into him and he wanted to fall back and let her land on top of him, but he wanted to keep standing still, just like the hardness between his legs, to make her feel he was there, real and strong. He wanted her to feel every part of him.

"Sasuke, ughh…" she breathed heavily as he started to nip at the soft skin of her neck, and she squeezed the hair on the back of his neck, pulling him closer against her.

Sasuke licked her pulse, kissed it and licked it again. He was about to kiss her again but growled thankfully as he felt her slender fingers find the fierce burning of his skin under his shirt, her hands exploring the tautness of his abdomen, his chest. He shut his eyes close, buried his face on her hair, and resumed on giving her more love marks on the neck.

"Sasuke…"

"Mmmm," he whimpered, his lips traveling lower, lower, lower…

"Sasuke…"

_Oh, her zipper_, he smiled to himself as he bit on it with his teeth, hearing it 'clank' against his teeth and pulled down…

"Sasuke!"

"Whuuh!" he asked impatiently, meaning 'what', in tone in another of his 'I'm-serious-don't-mess-with-me-self-defense-mechanism'. He frowned at her, his teeth still clamped on the zipper. He realized that she was looking at him in an odd way. He licked the zipper of his lips. "What's the matter? Something wrong?"

Hinata tilted her head, as if examining him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. When she did not reply, the barrier of defense disappeared too soon, revealing a very vulnerable, love-sick, human-touch-hungry Sasuke. He felt weak, his chest uneasy. Did he kiss wrong? Did he scare her? Was he wrong to kiss her? Didn't she love him anymore? Was he that selfish? Or is it because of the senzai…?

Slowly, she raised something in front of his face, her face still in a confused frown. From his back it slipped, slid smoothly to reveal itself to them.

Of all the moments it had to be exposed, it had to be on this particular moment of need. Sasuke just killed himself ten-thousand times in his head as he saw the familiar words on the cover… The pearl eyes still in a bewildered expression, he couldn't help but wonder. _Did this mean no Come, Come Paradise?_

* * *

"Hyuga Hinata was supposed to be here an hour ago," the Hokage said impatiently, tapping the papers with her long fingernails. "I don't suppose you know where she is, Hatake? You've been standing there like a damn idiot for fucking twenty minutes already!"

A few meters away stood a silent ninja. The jounin did not respond, just continued to look at the city.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, her temper starting to flare. For the third time this week, he had asked to be in her office, saying that he wanted to spend some time alone on her balcony, saying that he was suffering from terrible migraines from the stress of teaching children. He said that her balcony had the grandest view in all of the places in the city, and also because he used to stay there and just relax when the Third was still alive. She agreed then, simply because she was going out. Might as well leave him a simple mission to guard her office from rats. Besides, it seemed like a dramatic moment, him mentioning the Third Hokage; he seldom showed emotion regarding sensitive matters.

But when she came back a day later, he still came, asking for another 'moment of silence'. She agreed again, thinking that maybe the jounin was looking for someone to talk to regarding matters. The jounin was a public figure of mystery and genius so she got the idea that maybe the man still had questions in life. Who is better to inquire to but the Hokage? She was old enough to give advice; she's made enough mistakes. But the man didn't even approach her. He just gave her a bow, and walked towards the balcony and gazed.

"Hatake Kakashi!"

The man jumped, almost causing his mask and eye patch to move out of place. He turned to her. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I said your brains are leaking out from your ears!" she stormed, pounding her fists against the study table. "What is it with you and that place? You've been visiting me here just to stand there! Don't give me that lame excuse you just 'enjoy the view'!" She pointed a red fingernail towards the door. "You get out of here and get the Hyuga for me, you jounin-baka!"

With a smirk, the ninja nodded and left at once.

* * *

A.N.

And no, senzai isn't something kinky. Not an aphrodisiac. Hahahahahahha. But it is a:

_Senzai - soft bean jam, a Japanese treat; one of Hinata's favorite foods. (got the definition and info about Hinata's likes from Wikipedia._

Okay, this isn't really a 30-kiss-or-what challenge, but if you have any ideas to contribute for further fluffiness, feel most welcome to voice it out! Not that we're all getting paid for this but, I will name the chapter after the person who gave me the idea to write it down. Okidokies? So hit me with ideas people!! And yeah, don't forget to review!! Ahehehehe…


End file.
